The Walking Dead Social Game
The Walking Dead Social Game 'is a Facebook site game which was scheduled to be released in April, 2012, but was released on August 9, 2012. The game allows players to have their own adventures, with opportunities to encounter show characters at key moments suggested by the show’s narrative. The goal of the game is to survive the apocalypse by fighting zombies while scavenging resources and establishing camps based on settings from the show.'Scott Grill, The Walking Dead goes social with new Facebook game in April, Examiner, (March 9, 2012). Chapter 2 was released on October 13, 2012. It introduced full-screen, new weapons, and more. Also morale and intel was removed from the game. In order to play a camp task now, you must have between 6 to 12 energy and a certain amount of supplies. However, Chapter 2 Missions vary in energy cost and in supply amount. With the new energy update, you can now kill walkers and pick up supplies without energy. There are now NPC's in the actual missions and new indoor and outdoor missions. Along with indoor and outdoor missions, you can play in several maps for just 1 mission. Such as Mission 2 - Meet Glenn. You start out in the city streets. Then you go into the parking lot by going over to the end of the road. Part 2 of Chapter 2 was released on November 16, 2012. This second part included 15 more story missions to play making a total of 27 missions in all for Chapter 2 Season 1. Some of the missions include saving Vatos and travelling to the CDC itself. Part 1 of Chapter 3: Fight or Flight, was released February 10, 2013 with 16 new story missions that include encountering a few familiar faces from Season 2. Part 2 was shortly released on March 2 and included more new characters, 11 more missions, as well as updates to the system overall. On October 11, 2013, Chapter 4: Outside Woodbury was released. The release includes new characters, 24 story missions, a new feature, side-missions, new weapons, and a complete overhaul of the game's system. The game was additionally renamed The Walking Dead Social Game: Chronicles. Along with the name change, the first two chapters of the Social Game have also been renamed: All Jammed Up is now called, "The Outbreak Begins", and End of Days is now, "City Limits". Also see the official forums for a list of News and Announcements. Chapter 1 : All Jammed Up/ The Outbreak Begins (Pre-Season 1) All Jammed Up is the first chapter of Social Game series and was the biggest most played game on Facebook when it was first released. The story follows the player who is trying to enter Atlanta when coming across a roadblock preventing anyone from entering and a group of survivors camped just a ways from the area. Missions Cutscene: On the highway to Atlanta, your car engine overheats then dies. *Mission 1: Battle Tutorial - Given by Shane. *Mission 2: Camp Supplies - Given by Greg. *Mission 3: Arming the Camp - Given by Greg. *Mission 4: Tents for Camp - Given by Kara. *Mission 5: Setting up Defenses - Given by Kara. *Mission 6: Helping a Friend - Given by Ed. *Misson 7: Building a Lookout Post - Given by Shane. *Mission 8: Never Enough Food - Given by Greg. *Mission 9: Powering the Camp - Given by Shane. *Mission 10: T-Dog's Missing Friend - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 11: Where's Uncle Jesse - Given by Summer. *Mission 12: A Last Look for Uncle Jesse - Given by Jon. *Mission 13: What Happened to the Army - Given by Joe. *Mission 14: Summer's Missing Mom - Given by Lori. *Mission 15: What Happened to the Army Again - Given by Joe. *Mission 16: Growing Hungry - Given by Greg. *Mission 17: Summer's Missing Dad - Given by Summer. *Mission 18: Help T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 19: Summer's Dad Part 2 - Given by Lori. *Mission 20: Ammo for Camp Guards - Given by Shane. *Mission 21: No News is Not Good News - Given by Shane. *Mission 22: Track Down the Thief - Given by Shane. *Mission 23: Keeping Out the Herds - Given by Kara. *Mission 24: Help the Mechanic Help You - Given by Joe. *Mission 25: You Always Need a Flashlight - Given by Ed. *Mission 26: Getting Some News - Given by Shane. *Mission 27: Making the Radio Work - Given by Greg. *Mission 28: Secure the Watchtower - Given by Kara. *Mission 29: Helping T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 30: Helping Lori, Shane and Carl - Given by Lori. *Mission 31: Maybe This Will Work - Given by Joe. *Mission 32: Getting a Car Ready - Given by Joe. *Mission 33: Getting Gas - Given by Greg. *Mission 34: Mercy Mission - Given by Joe. *Mission 35: Next Stop Atlanta - Given by Joe. *Mission 36: It's Time To Leave - Given by Joe. Cutscene: As the camp is being overrun, the hero player, Greg, Ed, and Kara quickly dash to their vehicle and take off to Atlanta hoping to find sanctuary. Summer is briefly shown at a gas station surrounded by walkers, explaining how she turned in the TV Series. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Shane, Greg, Lori, Joe and Kara. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Chapter 2 : End of Days/ City Limits (Season 1) Chapter 2 was released on October 13, 2012. Along with the release of Chapter 2, another Chapter 1 mission was released. Chapter 2 has 12 missions and includes new zombies, new npc's, and a lot of new updates. Also with the arrival of Chapter 2, is a new camp. It is a military camp next to a few train carts. It also includes several new characters. When you first get there, there are only 2 soldiers. But as you progress into the missions, more soldiers come back or are rescued by you. You can see the missions list below: Chapter 2 Part 2 was released on November 16, 2012. The second half of Chapter 2 included 15 new story missions making a total of 27 story missions for Chapter 2 Season 1. You can save Vatos and even travel to the CDC itself. Also two popular characters from the TV Series make an appearance. Merle Dixon and Daryl Dixon will be giving some of the story missions. Also with the arrival of Chapter 2 Part 2, are new camp locations. After a few story missions, you will get to move to a different camp. Shortly after another story mission, you move to another camp location. Missions Cutscene: Entering the outskirts of Atlanta, you come across a small group of soldiers and survivors. Part 1 *Mission 1: Welcome to Atlanta - Given By Soldier 1. *Mission 2: Meet Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 3: Find The Missing Soldiers - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 4: Help Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 5: The Burger - Given By Ed. *Mission 6: Outpost Delta-5 - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 7: Restock Outpost Ammo - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 8: Make a New Ally - Give By Felipe. *Mission 9: Get to the Tank Gather Ammo - Given By Greg *Mission 10: Back-road Scavengers Scope Out City Outskirts For Relocation - Given By Ed. *Mission 11: Fuel Run - Given By Felipe. *Mission 12: Search for PFC Jackson - Given By Kara. Part 2 *Mission 13: Felipe's Escape Help Felipe Get Fuel - Given By Felipe. *Mission 14: Fire From the Sky - Given By Kara. *Mission 15: After the Dust Clears - Given By Ed. *Mission 16: Pharmacy Run - Given By Marla *Mission 17: Soldier AWOL - Given By Ed. *Mission 18: The Quarry - Given By Ed. *Mission 19: Blood Brothers - Given By Merle Dixon. *Mission 20: Hunting Buddies - Given By Daryl Dixon. *Mission 21: Asthma Attack - Given By Marla. *Mission 22: Get to the Helicopter - Given By Nathan. *Mission 23: Look for a Clear Road - Given By Ed. *Mission 24: The Return of PFC Jackson - Given By Greg. *Mission 25: Get Eva Home - Given By Eva. *Mission 26: Greg's Emergency - Given By Marla. *Mission 27: Centers For Disease Control - Given By Max. *Mission 28: Ready The Minivan - Given By Ed. *Mission 29: Escape Atlanta - Given by Max Cutscene: While staying at the CDC, the building explodes and Greg is crushed by the falling debris. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Greg, Kara, Jackson, Glenn, and the two soldiers. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Chapter 3 : Fight or Flight (Season 2) Part 1 of Chapter 3: Fight or Flight, was released February 10, 2013 with 16 new story missions that include encountering a few familiar faces from Season 2. Part 2 was shortly released on March 2 and included more new characters, 11 new missions, as well as updates to the system overall. Making a total of 26 missions for Chapter 3 Season 2. To unlock this chapter: Earn 100 sheriff bonus in chapter 2, unlock early with 10 dead dollars. It takes place during Season Two and follows the survivors as they leave Atlanta and move south away from the city. As the survivors settle in their new environment they soon discover that they are not the only group out there. Missions Cutscene: Leaving the CDC, you head south hopeful to find safety. Part 1 *Mission 1: Get Bill's Plane - Given by Bill *Mission 2: Voices in The Woods - Given by Kara. *Mission 3: Search The Airplane Hangar - Given by Bill. *Mission 4: Help Otis - Given by Otis. *Mission 5: Check for Survivors - Given by Kara. *Mission 6: Get The Generator - Given by Ed. *Mission 7: Clean Water Run - Given by Marla. *Mission 8: Find Food for Dave and Tony - Given by Nathan. *Mission 9: Search for Sophia - Given by Kara. *Mission 10: Get Medication for Sean - Given by Max. *Mission 11: Rescue The Girl On The Highway - Given by Nathan. *Mission 12: Tony's Accident - Given by Kimmie. *Mission 13: Replace Wrecked Vehicle for Harlan - Given by Kara. *Mission 14: Take Kimmie Home - Given by Kimmie. *Mission 15: Where's Randall? - Given by Nathan. *Mission 16: Brother Willie - Given by Max. Part 2 *Mission 17: The Salvage Yard - Given by Bill. *Mission 18: Harlans Raid - Given by Nathan. *Mission 19: The Farm - Given by Max. *Mission 20: After the Food Thieves - Given by Arturo. *Mission 21: Move Camp - Given by Ed. *Mission 22: Find More Food - Given by Kara. *Mission 23: Clear Out Farmhouse - Given by Mauricio. *Mission 24: Pray For Marla - Given by Marla. *Mission 25: The Last Engine Part - Given by Bill. *Mission 26: Back To Airfield - Given by Bill. *Mission 27: Fly Like An Eagle - Given by Mauricio. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Kara, Nathan, Max, Marla and Bill. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Chapter 4 : Outside Woodbury (Season 3) On October 11, 2013, Chapter 4: Outside Woodbury was released. The release includes new characters, new threats, 24 story missions, a new feature, side-missions, new weapons, and a complete overhaul of the game's system. Cutscene:Camped outside the gates of a town called Woodbury, your group is hunted by cultish survivors Missions *Mission 1: Marla's Funeral - Given by Max. *Mission 2: Don The Hunter - Given by Kasumi. *Mission 3: Overrun - Given by Adam. *Mission 4: The Junkyard - Given by Don. *Mission 5: Emily's Pond - Given by Emily. *Mission 6: Fresh Meat - Given by Trucker. *Mission 7: The Man Called Harlan - Given by Don. *Mission 8: Tracking Adam - Given by Don. *Mission 9: Life on the Run - Given by Trucker. *Mission 10: Invitation to The Living - Given by Harlan. *Mission 11: Rescue Michonne - Given by Andrea. *Mission 12: Take Back Camp - Given by Trucker. *Mission 13: New Faces in Camp - Given by Nora. *Mission 14: The Family Dinner - Given by Megan. *Mission 15: Megan and the Walkers - Given by Derrick. *Mission 16: The Human Town - Given by Nora. *Mission 17: Woodbury Gate - Given by Harlan. *Mission 18: Harlan and The Living - Given by Harlan. *Mission 19: Running in Cicles - Given by Andrea. *Mission 20: The Giant Herd - Given by Trucker. *Mission 21: The Apocalypse Policeman - Given by Sky. *Mission 22: Safety in Numbers - Given by Sky. *Mission 23: Map to The Living - Given by Harlan. *Mission 24: Behind the Gate - Given by Sky. Side Missions *Side Mission 1: Who Is Don? - Given by Adam. *Side Mission 2: Don The Rat! - Given by Adam. *Side Mission 3: Forward Operating Bases - Given by Emily. *Side Mission 4: The First Herd - Given by Don. *Side Mission 5: Debrief Trucker - Given by Adam. *Side Mission 6: Fortify The Camp - Given by Emily. *Side Mission 7: The Rope Frays - Given by Trucker. *Side Mission 8: The Last Water Park - Given by Don. *Side Mission 9: The Autumn Of Adam - Given by Max. *Side Mission 10: Trucker's Revenge - Given by Trucker. *Side Mission 11: No Tears Left - Given by Trucker. *Side Mission 12: Amputation Station - Given by Don. *Side Mission 13: No Way To Live - Given by Max. *Side Mission 14: Max Carnage - Given by Max. *Side Mission 15: Scrap Hound - Given by Trucker. *Side Mission 16: Walker Blitz - Given by Max. *Side Mission 17: Adam's Eve - Given by Emily. *Side Mission 18: Adam's Gone - Given by Emily. *Side Mission 19: Trust Gap - Given by Max. *Side Mission 20: Bullets For Blood - Given by Max. *Side Mission 21: Maximum Defense - Given by Max. *Side Mission 22: Murderer's Row - Given by Harlan. *Side Mission 23: End Of Line - Given by Max. *Side Mission 24: Who Is Harlan Now? - Given by Emily. *Side Mission 25: Refurbish The Defenses - Given by Max. *Side Mission 25: Too Noisy For Walkers - Given by Max. *Side Mission 26: The Herd Is Still Coming - Given by Max. *Side Mission 27: The Last Sherrif - Given by Sky. *Side Mission 28: Prepare For The Divide - Given by Max. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from . The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Companions Throughout the main storyline you will have randomly generated survivors join you on your quest, these survivors do not play a part in the story and are only there to help you with missions. They can also be brought along during Raidings as well. You can choose up to two to join you in raiding other players' stockpiles and one to help you complete a story mission. NOTE: If they are killed during a mission they will respawn later after their stamina has replenished, however when they are downed in Raid mode, they will return once you have completed the raid and be ready to use for a mission. Skill Points Skill points are gained when you level up and can be spent on upgrading your characters stats, such as health, shooting, etc. Your companion character is also upgradeable though you can only upgrade their stats after they have completed a mission alongside yours, and have survived through the mission. If they were killed during the mission, they will not earn any skill points at the end. Skill Bonuses Originally part of an update during Fight or Flight, the Skill Bonus feature was included and added extra points to your score for the way you played a mission. The experience was also added to your XP meter. The feature though was discontinued shortly before the release of Outside Woodbury. Enemies The main enemies of The Walking Dead Social Game is primarily zombies, though humans are also a threat. The type of zombies in the game include walkers and lurkers. The walkers are the ones mainly seen randomly roaming the level for your character, often in pairs. Lurkers are the ones that lay on the ground and rise up as you near, be careful of them because they are sometimes hard to spot. NOTE: Be sure to watch out for brightly colored zombies laying down, those are them. Also, if you are approached by a walker and are in crouch mode, they will not attack you as they are next to you. On July 3, 2013, a new update was released including new walker models. These new walkers include: the "Fresh" Walker, a walker that has recently been turned and can move fast and do more damage. And the "Riot" Walker, former police officers decked in riot gear, making them harder to kill, but making them slower. On July 12, 2013, another update was released; releasing two new walker models, the Fireman Walker, and Military Walker. As well as updating the heavily criticized combat system. Enemy Types |-| Normal= The "Normal" ''Walker is the most common zombie encountered in the game and is usually associated with lurkers; as both types use the same skins. ''Lurkers are the ones seen lying down on the ground as you search the area. They can be easily spotted as they are more brightly colored than others laying down. Be weary of where they are. Both can be taken down with any and all weapons but be watchful of their numbers. Never face a large group head on. That is a recipe for disaster. |-| Tank= The Military Walkers, and SWAT Walkers are known in-game as "Tanks" or "Tank Walkers". They are a definite challenge when faced head on. The tank walkers are usually grouped in pairs and deal massive damage. However, they are weighed down by their gear and are only capable of moving a short distance. The best strategy for these zombies is to use your wits against them and stealth kill them instead of attacking head on. Guerilla warfare is key. |-| Fresh= The "Fresh" Walker is a walker that has recently turned and is able to travel a large distance. They deal twice the amount of damage as a Tank but are easily killable as they have the lowest amount of health. Guns are recommended to take them out from long distance as you most definitely don't want them near you. |-| Rare= The inclusion of Rare Walkers was added along with the new Crafting system that teased more of the upcoming story for the Social Game's fifth chapter. Defeating these walkers will result in a reward and clues to a new mystery. Pictured on the left, the two rare walkers are called the "Chain Gang Walker" and the "Prison Guard Walker". The official description for the Prison Guard Walkers reads, "Gruesomely impaled with metal fence stakes, these prison guards were overrun and massacred by escaping maximum security prisoners." Likewise, the Chain Gang Walkers were "cleaning up Georgia's highways when they escaped from their guards. They couldn't escape death." There is no special weapon required to kill them, any weapon will do the job. Crafting Bait Coming Soon Combat The combat in The Walking Dead: Social Game is stat based. It was though, at first, originally turn based, with the player in control of the characters attacks. With perfect strikes, the player would get another strike. This still remains in the game but is now all based off the stats of the equipment held. The higher the stats, and the better shape your equipment is, the better chance you have to take down the biters in less moves. Scavenging After, or before, a mission you will find supplies scattered around your base camp. Be sure to check the area for these as you receive coins, supplies, ammo, and experience for finding them. Supplies include: *Med-Kits *Scraps *Water *Food *Gas *Ammo Additionally you can find these while searching: *Game Coins *Dead Dollars *Boosts You will not find any supplies around the camp after completing a raid, successful or not. Only after the story missions, camp tasks, and TV missions, will you be able to find supplies around your camp. Be careful though, sometimes you might not find anything and the noise you make while scavenging will attract nearby walkers. Note: ''After the release of Chapter 4: Outside Woodbury, TV Missions, and the Raiding feature were removed. You can now search vehicles and other active objects to scavenge for supplies. Additionally, some walkers will drop supplies after being killed. Store The store holds everything the player will need to survive the harsh environment in the apocalyptic world. In the store you are able to purchase many items and resources that will boost your characters ability and stats. Many things available, all but not limited to, include: *Weapons *Grenades *Boosts *Provisions *Ammo *Scrap *and Med Kits Bundles are also available for purchase and include large amounts of coins, ammo, scrap, provision refills. Med Kits are also included in the bundles, though only for larger bundles. You may also purchase Crafting supplies to attract rare walkers. You can also earn these ingredients by simply logging in everyday and selecting it in the prize table. Boosts Boosts can do a multitude of things for you. Like help your team in combat, searching for supplies, gaining currency, earning extra experience or dealing extra damage. You can buy these power ups in the store tab on the game. Some of these boosts include: *AoE Size Boost: 11 dead dollars *Team Scrap Boost: 5 dead dollars *Team Instant Kill Boost: 5,900 game coins *Team Coin Boost: 4 dead dollars *Team XP Boost: 7,550 game coins *Team Damage Boost: 13,250 game coins *Team Defense Boost: 4,950 game coins ''Note: Infinite Boosts are now available after an update on April 5th, 2014. These boosts, after being purchased, may be used repeatedly without having to purchase another. Rewards Coming Soon Weapons Weapons are needed to survive the apocalypse. Anything and everything can be used to fight back your foes and take out the undead. In the The Walking Dead Social Game, you can visit the store and purchase one of many different weapons that appeal to you or your character. Note: After the release of Outside Woodbury, the feature of new weapons every week was announced. Weapons are often taken off and replaced with a new weapons after a certain amount of time. Weapon Mastery The feature of Weapon Mastery was introduced sometime before the release of Outside Woodbury and gives the player a chance to complete challenges that will boost their weapon or equipment's stats, making them stronger. These challenges range from earning a certain amount of points by killing the undead, to earning points by being attacked by the undead. The rewards for the weapon and other equipment go from higher critical damage to higher defense against a certain type of walker. Types Here is a list of all weapons available in The Walking Dead Social Game store, categorized by the type they fit. Melee Bats *Level 1: Cracked Old Bat *Level 2: Wooden Slugger *Level 3: High-End Slugger *Level 4: Corked bat *Level 5: Ferocious bat *Level 6: Blood Stained bat *Level 7: Lucky bat *Level 8: Unstoppable bat Axes *Level 1: Old Worn Hatchet *Level 2: Decent Hatchet *Level 3: Lightweight Hatchet *Level 4: Brutal Hatchet *Level 5: Slaughtering Hatchet *Level 6: Magnificent Hatchet *Level 7: Savage Hatchet *Level 8: Merciless Hatchet Knives *Level 1: Hunting Knife *Level 2: Decent Knife *Level 3: Razor-Sharp Knife *Level 4: Combat Knife *Level 5: Blood Stained Knife *Level 6: Bloodthirsty Knife *Level 7: Slasher Knife *Level 8: Cutthroat Knife Makeshift *Level 1: Cast Iron Frying Pan *Level 2: Clothing Iron *Level 3: Shovel *Level 4: Golf Club *Level 5: Aluminum Frying Pan *Level 6: Cordless Clothing Iron *Level 7: Snow Shovel *Level 8: Brain Bashing Putter TV Items *Daryl's Hunting Knife *Rick's Tactical Knife *Glenn's Machete *Andrea's Screwdriver *Level 2: Rick's Tactical Knife Special Ranged Shotguns *Level 1: Pump Action Shotgun *Level 2: Buckshot Shotgun *Level 3: Hunting Shotgun *Level 4: Military Shotgun *Level 5: Double Barrel Shotgun *Level 6: Strong-Arm Shotgun *Level 7: Slug Blasting Shotgun *Level 8: Brain Splatter Shotgun Rifles *Level 1: Semi-Auto Rifle *Level 2: Assault Rifle *Level 3: Silenced Hunting Rifle *Level 4: Silenced Sniper Rifle *Level 5: Military AR *Level 6: Anti-Personnel Rifle *Level 7: Urban Combat AR *Level 8: Armor Piercing Rifle Pistols *Level 1: Old Beat-Up Pistol *Level 2: Decent Pistol *Level 3: Balanced Pistol *Level 4: Deadly Fast Pistol *Level 5: Quick Draw Pistol *Level 6: Hair Trigger *Level 7: Intimidating Pistol *Level 8: Punishing Trigger TV Items *Shane's 9mm Pistol *Glenn's Shotgun *Rick's Revolver *Daryl's Crossbow *Level 2: Daryl's Crossbow Special *Rejuvenating Rifle *Governor's Colt Eagle *Blunderbuss *Daryl's Machine Gun *Combat Shotgun *9 MM Handgun *Uzi *.38 Pistol *Antique Shotgun *Rose Thorn Bow Grenades *H.E. Grenade *Frag Grenade *First-Aid Grenade *Fractured Grenade *Jackpot Grenade *Vengeance Grenade *Fireworks Grenade *Level 2: H.E. Grenade *Level 2: Frag Grenade *Level 2: First-Aid Grenade *Level 3: H.E. Grenade *Level 3: Frag Grenade TV Show Weapons Along side the basic weapons available, you can also purchase signature weapons used by the characters of the show. Here is a full list comprising of weapons available to purchase in the store: *Daryl's Hunting Knife *Rick's Tactical Knife *Glenn's Machete *Andrea's Screwdriver *Shane's 9mm Pistol *Glenn's Shotgun *Rick's Revolver *Daryl's Crossbow *Dale's Sniper Rifle *Level 2: Daryl's Crossbow *Level 2: Rick's Tactical Knife Armor Armor is purchasable in the store and can be distributed to both the player and their companions. Other NPC's that accompany the player on some missions will also be equipped with armor. The armor available ranges from jackets, to sports pads, to tactical vests. Other armor is purchasable and can range from normal, to elite. The latter having the most defense, but highly expensive. Note: The armor, when worn, will not be seen on the characters, but will reduce damage given by attacking walkers as well as enhance your stats once mastered. Types The types of armor available are as shown: Jackets *Camo Flak Jacket *Plastic Rain Jacket *Leather Jacket *Combat Jacket *Elite Rain Jacket *Elite Leather Jacket *Elite Combat Jacket *Elite Desert Combat Jacket *Jungle Combat Jacket *Maritime Combat Jacket *Winter Combat Jacket Hockey Pads *Junior Sports Pads *Hockey Pads *Varsity Hockey Pads *College Hockey Pads *Pro Hockey Pads *Elite Junior Pads *Elite Hockey Pads *Elite Varsity Pads Hockey Gear *Elite College Hockey Gear *Elite Pro Hockey Gear *All-Pro Hockey Gear *All-Star Hockey Gear *MVP Hockey Gear Coats *Tactical Coat *Desert Combat Coat *Elite Tactical Coat Premium As well as the regular kinds of armor above, you can also purchase premium gear that lasts longer, better, and includes enhanced perks once mastered. These include: *Patriot Armor *Tactical Vest *Springtime Jacket *Bone Breaker Kevlar *Winter Flak Vest Note: Some of the premium armor, such as the Patriot Armor, will only be available for a short period of time. Special Equipment Following a series of updates on March 26 and 27th, 2014, colored and specialized weapons were made available for a short time. These colored weapons range from Bronze, Ruby, Emerald, Shadow, and Gold. These are the strongest, and most expensive weapons in the store, but are certainly worth it in the long run to survive the outbreak. Other colored equipment has become available over time with updates to the system. Bronze Limited edition bronze plated weapons that do excellent damage to all walkers. Master for an additional 100 points worth of damage. Bronze Weapons *Rick's Revolver *Michonne's Katana *Daryl's Crossbow Ruby Sparkling with Ruby power, the Ruby weapons carry a powerful punch enough to incapacitate any enemy. Ruby Weapons *Maggie's Axe *Rick's Revolver Emerald This radiant gemstone delivers a powerful blast to all oncoming walkers. Emerald Weapons *Glenn's Shotgun *38. Pistol Emerald Armor *Emerald Flak Vest Midnight The midnight weapons are infused with the power of the Midnight Moon making it easier to strike down any walker. Midnight Weapons *Michonne's Katana Healing With every critical strike made with these weapons, your health will replenish. Comes in handy against Tank and Fresh walkers as they deal the most damage. Healing Weapons *Tyreese's Hammer Shadow Powered by the hatred lurking in every man's heart, strike from the shadows to cause incredible damage. Shadow Weapons *Glenn's Machete *Governor's Golf Club *Daryl's Crossbow Obsidian The Obsidian weapons pack a devastating punch and do as much damage to a tank walker than any armor piercing rifle. Obsidian Weapons *Michonne's Katana Golden Plated in gleaming gold, look good while you put to rest the hungry herds of undead. You may also score additional coins with every critical hit. Golden Weapons After completing a set number of Rick Missions, you will unlock gold weapons, with the first several to complete all challenges unlocking and being awarded the ultra rare "Golden Knife". Other gold weapons that can be unlocked include: *Golden Fry Pan *Golden Crossbow *Golden Bat *And so much more... For a limited time, several golden weapons from the show become available including: *Rick's Revolver *Michonne's Katana *Daryl's Machine Gun *Maggie's Parking Sign *Governor's Colt Eagle *And many others Note: After the Valentine's Day challenge held in 2014, the grenades are now available in gold as well. 1512328 513421502105931 1781097266 n.png|Golden Knife GoldenShowWeapons.png|Golden Katana, Revolver, and Machine Gun Special Weapons In The Walking Dead Social Game, special weapons are based off weapons used in the show or in a specific episode. The weapons are only available for a limited time but cycle around when a new weapon is not released at the end of a deal. BrickSWeapon.jpg|Brick CleverSWeapon.jpg|Meat Cleaver RockSWeapon.jpg|Rick's Rock RifleSWeapon.jpg|Rejuvenating Rifle TyreeseHammerSG.jpg|Tyreese's Hammer 1554557 511865572261524 200367075 n.jpg|Hockey Stick 1530359 515709001877181 68519041 n.png|Rusty Shiv 1653733 522673854514029 1325631833 n.png|Bowling Ball 1609680 530486963732718 647804757 n.png|Rick's Axe 1902780 541281785986569 542683308 n.png|Deer Knife 10003943 544974208950660 953066013 n.png|Maggie's No Parking Sign 38PistolSG.png|.38 Pistol 10153718 552351974879550 2037263905 n.png|Len's Compound Bow Rick's Missions Shortly after the removal of the TV Missions, Rick's Missions was added to the game. Similar to a mini game, Rick's Missions has the player meet up with Rick at the prison and are given challenges to complete. Completing all challenges in the chapter will award you with a golden weapon. The list of challenges are listed below. Chapter 1: The Outbreak Begins Coming Soon Chapter 2: City Limits Coming Soon Chapter 3: Fight or Flight Coming Soon Chapter 4: Outside Woodbury *Hats Off Challenge *Slamming Makeshift Challenge *Brain Basher Challenge TV Missions TV Missions were released on October 17, 2012. Only 2 were released. Season 1 Premiere and Season 3 Premiere Missions. In order to play, you must have 12 energy and 200 - 250 supplies. The rewards vary between 75 - 100 XP and 500 coins. Note: ''After the release of Chapter 4: Outside Woodbury, the TV Missions and the Raiding feature were both removed from the game. The full list of released missions are below: Season 1 *Season 1 Premiere: Atlanta Tank Season 3 *Season 3 Premiere: Prison Yard Mini-Games and Events Survival This mini-game challenges you to survive 5 rounds of zombies, using 5 different weapons. Strategy and precision are needed to complete all five levels. In this feature you play as Daryl Dixon, armed with weapons given to you at the beginning of each round with the goal being to survive and kill every walker to advance to the next round. ''NOTE: On October 13, 2012, the developers removed this mini game feature for unknown reasons. However, TV Missions was added shortly after to replace it. *Level 1 - Shotgun - 3 zombies. *Level 2 - Cracked old bat - 2 zombies. *Level 3 - Basic Pistol - 4 zombies. *Level 4 - Crossbow - 4 zombies. *Level 5 - Golf club - 3 zombies. Raiding The best way to get supplies is through raiding other players! Before you can go on a raid, you will need to set up your stockpile. This is achieved through a tutorial, seen below. Once you have set your perimeters you are set to go and may raid other players! Be wary though as other player can, and will, raid your stockpile. This will not affect your supplies but will have you set up another perimeter to better face the threat next time. On June 8, 2013 an update has included the Ultimate Revenge option. With this, you may drop a herd of zombies onto their camp and they must kill all of the zombies in order to continue on with their missions. NOTE: After the release of Chapter 4: Outside Woodbury, the Raiding feature was removed, along with the TV Missions. Set Up Stockpile - Instructions Raidings - Step by Step Woodbury Arena This mini-game challenges you to fight through waves of walkers and gather as many points as possible before both of your characters are killed. In the beginning of each event, a new set of TV characters will be available for you to pick to help you in the arena. Each have there own stats and weapon, though you will not be able to switch their weapon or update them. You are given one free arena ticket every day to use to play the mini-game and, if needed, can purchase more arena tickets with Dead Dollars. The higher your score is, the better your reward will be at the event's end. Before the event begins though, you will have a chance to use a set of boosts. After finishing a game, depending how high your score is, you and the character you used will be placed on a leaderboard with how points you gathered. During the arena game, you can earn rewards by completing bonus missions such as med kits, ammo, and so on. Awards After participating in the Woodbury Arena events, your score will be automatically submitted to the leaderboard with a chance to win one of five awards based on your score. The awards range from clothing, medical supplies, ammo, coins, to special weapons only available in the events. Arena Event 1: #Champion Vest #Daryl's Vest #10,000 Game Coins Arena Event 2: #Champion Machete #Glenn's S3 Machete #Vengeance Grenades x10 #Large Med Kits x5 #10,000 Game Coins Arena Event 3: #Champion Bayonet #Merle's Bayonet #Jackpot Grenades x15 #Large Team Med Kits x5 #Large Med Kits x5 Arena Event 4: #Champion Shotgun #S.2 Shane's Shotgun #First Aid Grenade II x15 #Coin Boost II x10 #Critical Hit Boost II x5 Arena Event 5: #Champion Revolver #Flashlight Revolver #Vengeance Grenades x15 #10,000 Game Coins #Large Med Kits x5 Arena Event 5: #Champion Bandolier #The Bandolier #Fireworks Grenades x15 #Large Team Med Kits x5 #Large Med Kits x5 TV Characters This list represents the characters that were available in each event from the first to last. *Daryl and Michonne *Rick and Glenn *Merle and Theodore Douglas *Shane and Andrea *Rick and Daryl *Rick and Shane Tips and Tricks DYK-1.png DYK-2.png DYK-3.png DYK-4.png DYK-5.png DYK-6.png DYK-7.png DYK-8.png DYK-9.png DYK-10.png DYK-11.png DYK-12.png DYK-13.png DYK-14.png DYK-15.png DYK-16.png DYK-17.png DYK-18.png DYK-19.png DYK-20.png DYK-21.png Gallery castsocial.jpg|Atlanta Survivors: Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, T-Dog waslko.jpg|The Tank Location in Season 1 gameplay.jpg|Shane's gameplay 430091_184469341667817_179883145459770_292246_351813882_n.jpg|Protecting a camp social game.jpg social game1.jpg social game2.jpg social2.jpg 373047_179883145459770_833715173_n.jpg ThCA7850M3.jpg The-walking-dead-social-game-chapter-2-560.png Social Game Artwork 5.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 4.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 3.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 2.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 1.jpg|Concept Art Screen_shot_2012-11-17_at_9.55.46_AM.png Images (17).jpg|The Walking Dead Social Game Camp SocialF.png TWD-S3-1024-Social-Game.jpeg Socialcamp.PNG 10155819 902864713073021 1401518886 n.png 10155408 909211029105056 3462487402174083111 n.png 10170758 913841785308647 4335964980957598349 n.png 10314547 568418709939543 1883569396858369852 n.png 10419521 960057987353693 3507601216264495982 n.png 10492609 981470508545774 7048222338297593727 n.png AMCTWDSG.png Trivia *Characters that you can speak to during missions will not be attacked by walkers and will, instead, be treated like an obstacle. **Additionally scavenged items you find such as, provisions, gas, ammo, game coins, and so on, will also be treated as a obstacle. References External links *AMC The Walking Dead Game, official Facebook game site. *Walking Dead Social Game Official Hack :*App link for playing Category:Social Game Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead